Towards the Monaco CUP!
by MyAmaPen
Summary: My first FanFic! Hope u enjoy...


Author's comment (one shot story)

MyAmaPen: This is a serious, dramatic story if you read it the first time but…. Humph!!!!

Ace, a friend: (while shutting MyAmaPen's mouth) hahaha… sorry she's out of her mind…

(Facing MyAmaPen while dragging her outside) what are you doing!? Telling them the story right away! (Whispering and arguing with her)…

PS: Please don't be angry if you don't like this story… ; sorry!!

As the argument continues, the story also continues….

Anyway……

_Another PS: This happens after the loss of Kanmuri Shigeru after competing with Azuma Kazuma. After knowing that Azusagawa Yukino bombed his precious laboratory, Shigeru knelled down crying. _

"What's the matter, Kanmuri?" asked Kuroyan who was standing behind him.

"Oh… it's nothing. It's just that… I won't be able to survive after this loss…" said Shigeru sadly. He kept on crying for a while and then wiped his face. He stood up and said…

"Well then, I guess I should be going, Kuroyanagi senpai…" without even looking at Kuroyan. Shigeru walked towards the exit and when he was going to open it, Kuroyan said…

"Wait! Shigeru! Let's meet again someday…" that made Shigeru stopped. Shigeru puts on a sad smile and agreed with Kuroyan by saying…

"Yes… someday!"

Shigeru went out of the room and shut the door. Then, he walked through the corridor towards the exit.

_Meanwhile…inside the room_

"Huh!? Where did Azuma go to?" asked Tsukino.

"He said he was going to the toilet…" answered Kyosuke.

_Outside the room (corridor)…_

Kazuma was running down the corridor, rushing so that he won't be late arriving in the room. When he almost reaches the room, suddenly, he saw Shigeru lying on the floor.

"Hey!!! Are you alright!? Hey!!! Say something!!!" shouted Kazuma who was panicking and worried. He left Kanmuri lying on the floor and dashed inside the room. The others was to focused on the big news that they didn't realized that Kazuma came in and used the only phone in the building (which is in that room) without Kuroyan's permission. Kuroyan realized and shouted at Kazuma's ear, saying…

"What do you think you're doing!? Using the phone without my permission like that it's…" before Kuroyan can finishes his sentence, he heard Kazuma saying to the hospital (on the phone) that there's a person who fainted at the corridor. Suddenly, Kuroyan was shocked and worried at the same time when Kazuma said…

"The name of the person who fainted was Shigeru… Kanmuri Shigeru!"

Kuroyan would've never thought that this would ever happen. He was very shocked and sad at the same time. Once Kazuma finished talking on the phone, Kuroyan told Kazuma to show him where Shigeru is.

"Shigeru…" that was the first thing Kuroyan said when he saw Shigeru lying on the floor.

_The next thing you know, Kazuma, Kuroyan and Shigeru have already arrived at the hospital…_

"Ah… there you are Kazuma! I've examine your friend and he seems to be alright… he's just exhausted. And comparing to the disease you have, his is not that bad. Well then, I will be going back to my office. If there's anything else I could help, please call me. " said the doctor that have just finish examining Shigeru.

"Thank you, doctor" said Kazuma who was very relieved. The doctor did a small bow and walked to his office. Kuroyan, who was standing by his side, was very curious about what the doctor have just said to both of them. Then, Kazuma asked…

"You were curious about what the doctor was talking about just now, aren't you?" Kazuma walked towards the window and told Kuroyan his story…

"It happened a long time ago, when I was only four…" Kazuma started with those lines, and ended with

"Now here I am, hoping for something impossible…" His lines touched Kuroyan's heart. Kuroyan feels sorry for Kazuma, since he has the disease which cannot be cured.

"You should go now… Kanmuri is waiting for you" said Kazuma who smiled softly at Kuroyan. Kuroyan then realizes that Shigeru was still waiting for him until now. From the moment Kuroyan left Shigeru… no… even before. Shigeru was waiting for someone who can be by his side. He was waiting… and waiting ... for many years now. Kuroyan ran towards Shigeru's room. He left Kazuma behind in the waiting area and rushed off to apologize to Shigeru.

"Azuma!" shouted Kyosuke who unexpectedly came to the hospital.

"Kawachi! What are you doing here!?" asked Kazuma who was very surprised, confused, curious and other mixed up feelings.

"I followed the ambulance with my bike. It was crazy… I'm tired…" said Kyosuke who was breathing unstably because of exhaustion.

"But I'm so glad you're fine. You could've… got… hurt, you know. Chasing… the… ambulance…" said Kazuma. Who, in the middle of his sentence hugged Kyosuke accidentally but Kyosuke didn't know .

"A… Azuma?" said the blushing Kyosuke romantically…

Who then suddenly said… --;

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?? ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING!!?? HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU DAMNING TWISTED BASTARD!!???? #$[" Suddenly, Kyosuke realizes that he wasn't listening because he is…

"Azuma?"

Unconscious…

_Inside Shigeru's room in the hospital…_

"Shigeru… Shigeru… please open your eyes, Shigeru…" said Kuroyan while holding Shigeru's hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you need me the most… I'm sorry" said Kuroyan sadly, while crying and regretting.

The room was dark because the curtains were closed. The aura in the room is also dark and sad. At times like this, all you need is a company. The one who can be with you and cheer for you…

Smile

"I thought you were going to leave me again… Kuroyanagi senpai" suddenly, Shigeru woke up. He smiled at Kuroyan and Kuroyan smiled back. And then, Kuroyan said…

"No. I will never leave you again… I promise you"

Hungry stomach sound

"Except for this time apparently… you haven't eaten anything, have you? I'll go buy you some foods and drinks so you just wait here, okay?" said Kuroyan. Shigeru small laughed a bit and then nod…

"I'll be waiting for you…"said Shigeru while smiling with his sweet, cute smile and pink blushing cheeks.

"Wait for me…" said Kuroyan while smiling back to him. Kuroyan went to a supermarket near by. And then, he bought a soda from the vending machine. He sat down on a bench and drank the soda while relaxing. Suddenly, he heard someone talking from the corner. Then, he heard…

"_Hahaha! That insolent fool! He should've been like that years ago!"_

"_And now that stupid Kanmuri is out of the way, Kuroyan will be mine!"_

Kuroyan was so mad, he crushed the can of soda and threw it right in front of the two people who were talking about them like that, Yukino and unknown girl from heaven.

"It's you!" shouted Kuroyan. He recognizes them both as soon as he saw them both. The one who is standing on his left was Azusagawa Yukino. And the one who is standing on his left is the girl he met in heaven.

"Yukino and whoever you are! I will not let you hurt or insult Shigeru! Do you hear me!" shouted Kuroyan. He took the foods and drinks and ran off to search for Kazuma. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find him. Instead, he saw Kyosuke looking depressed sitting on a bench in front of the surgery room.

"Kawachi… what's the matter? Have you seen Azuma?" asked Kuroyan.

"Azuma is inside the surgery room…" replied Kyosuke. Kuroyan was shocked and also worried. Then, he decided to tell Kyosuke the thing that Kuroyan wants to tell to Kazuma. Kuroyan sat down beside Kyosuke and said...

"Listen, Kawachi... there's something I need to tell you..." Kyosuke looked at the serious face of Kuroyan and asked...

"What is it?" After that, Kuroyan started telling what happened just now...

"It seems that Yukino and the girl I saw from heaven is going after Shigeru..."

"What!?" said Kyosuke who was very shocked.

"They're going after Shigeru's life... I overheard them talking just now..." Kuroyan continued...

"But then, that means... they are trying to kill him!" said Kyosuke. Kuroyan and Kyosuke are very worried about Kazuma and Shigeru. And then, they've decided to protect them both...

"Right! So I'm going to protect Azuma and Shigeru!" said Kyosuke excitedly.

"The Same goes for me..." said Kuroyan. Kuroyan went back to Shigeru's room and stayed with him there.

_Meanwhile..._

Kyosuke is still waiting for Kazuma outside the surgery room.

_Until the next day..._

Kyosuke found himself sleeping on a chair that stands beside Kazuma's bed in the hospital. Suddenly, Kazuma's hand moved, and it woke up Kyosuke.

"Azu..ma..." said Kyosuke who was still half asleep.

"Kawachi... what.. where... where am I?" asked Kazuma.

"You're in the hospital... you fainted yesterday. And I stayed up for 26 hours just waiting for you..." said Kyosuke who then fell asleep again.

"Kawachi... thank you" said Kazuma with his sweet gentle smile.

_In the next room..._

"Shigeru... I'm back..." said Kuroyan while opening the door after taking some medicine from the doctor for Shigeru. Then, he realizes that Shigeru wasn't there...

"S... Shigeru!" Kuroyan searched all over the hospital and even outside the hospital. But he couldn't find Shigeru anywhere. He came back to the hospital and was going towards the main entrance when he saw Shigeru up in the roof.

"Shigeru!" Kuroyan ran towards the roof that he haven't checked earlier. He rushed and was very worried and when he opened the door to the roof, he saw Yukino and heaven girl threatening Shigeru and choking him to death.

"What are you doing!? Let go of him right now!" shouted Kuroyan.

"Oh... will I? Not a chance..." Yukino said while choking Shigeru harder.

"Why are you doing this!? What's wrong with you!?" shouted Kuroyan fearfully. Yukino smirked and said...

"Oh nothing is wrong with me. It's just that... this BRAT is ruining my life! First, he lost to Azuma and then, he's interrupting my plan! This kid doesn't deserve anything! Not even his parents!!" Yukino replied. Shigeru cried because he can't breathe and because of what Yukino said just now. Kuroyan was very angry because of what Yukino said and because of what Yukino is doing to Shigeru.

"She's right you know! He doesn't deserve anything! Not even you... I deserve you! Not him!" said the heaven girl while facing Kuroyan. Kuroyan realized that if he took one step closer, Yukino will kill Shigeru. And that's why he didn't move at all...

"Do you know what will happen if I pushed this brat towards the... oh what's this thing called again?" asked Yukino.

"PVC Hexagonal Wire Netting!" answered heaven girl.

"Oh right... so, do you know what will happen?" asked Yukino.

"No... ah!" said Kuroyan who finally realized what will happen if Yukino pushed Shigeru hardly towards the PVC Hexagonal Wire Netting.

"That's right... Let me show you!" said Yukino while carrying Shigeru near the PVC Hexagonal Wire Netting by choking him do you know what I'm talking about? .

"You see, if I pushed this brat towards the Netting, who knows what will happen" asked Yukino.

"I know! He will fall with the netting towards the ground! And if we're lucky, he will die! Since we are in the roof!" said heaven girl while laughing along with Yukino.

"That's right! Now let's try it!" said Yukino while choking Shigeru and pushing him hardly towards the net. The net broke and fell along with Shigeru. But then...

"Shigeru!!!" shouted Kuroyan who jumped from the roof in order to save Shigeru.

"Kuroyanagi... senpai" said Shigeru who then fainted while still falling. Kuroyan caught Shigeru and hugged him in his arms. Kuroyan's left arm held on to a branch of a tree near by. And they both landed on that tree safely. Kuroyan, while still hugging Shigeru said...

"Don't worry Shigeru... you'll be okay" Kuroyan then saw marks from Shigeru's arm. It must be because of Yukino and the heaven girl. Kuroyan carried Shigeru inside the hospital.

"Damn it! They got out of it..." said the heaven girl.

"Oh... don't worry... I've got another plan" said Yukino while smirking.

_Back in Kazuma's room..._

"So you're finally awake... Kawachi" said Kazuma while removing the apple skin with a knife on his bed.

"Hmm... Azuma?" said Kyosuke.

"Kawachi, do you want some apple?" asked Kazuma. Kyosuke, with a serious face, then asked...

"Hey! Is there anything you're not telling me!? Your disease I mean!" Kazuma was shocked that he accidentally cut his finger.

"Ow..." shouted Kazuma.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" asked Kyosuke who was worried.

"Um..." Kazuma said while looking down.

"It happened when I was four..." said Kazuma. Kyosuke looked at Kazuma who told his side of the story...

"I was visiting my other grand father in the farm. He was very happy that I could be there. He took me to the farm and taught me how to take are of the animals. I was really happy back then! But then, one day, I got lost in the field. It was very huge and I didn't know where to look for him first. I walked while shouting for grand father. Then, I fell down. My leg hit a big rock and it started bleeding. I wiped it and I tried hard not to cry. I realized that it had made a big cut, and the next thing I know, I was inside a hospital..." said Kazuma.

"So you mean the bacteria went inside you when it happened?" asked Kyosuke.

"Yeah... and it was no ordinary one. Nobody knows how to heal me. It's incurable..." said Kazuma. Kyosuke hold Kazuma's hand and tried to cheer him up. Kazuma smiled to Kyosuke and cried. Knowing the condition that he has. Kazuma fell asleep and Kyosuke went outside. He was very upset, that he punched the wall.

"Damn it! Why must it be Azuma!?" shouted Kyosuke.

"Kawachi... how's Azuma?"asked Kuroyan. Kyosuke looked at Kuroyan and said...

"He's fine... ah... what happened!?" asked Kyosuke once he saw Kuroyan carrying Shigeru. The first thing that Kyosuke had in mind was it must be the work of Yukino and that heaven girl.

"I think you know what happened... be careful! They might come after you too... this is worst than we've expected!" said Kuroyan.

_The following day..._

"Kuroyan! Azuma... he's in critical condition!" shouted Kyosuke while opening the door of Shigeru's room. Kuroyan and Shigeru were shocked and worried. But Kuroyan was concerned about Shigeru as well. Since Shigeru is still weak, he can't go anywhere first.

"Go... It's okay. I'll be alright" said Shigeru to Kuroyan with his gentle smile.

"I'll be back..." said Kuroyan while leaving the room. He closed the door and went to Kazuma's room.

knock knock

"Who is it?" asked Shigeru who heard a knock at the door.

"It's the nurse! We're here to give you the medicine you haven't take" said the nurse from outside the door.

"Come in..." said Shigeru.

door opening

Shigeru looked terrified after he saw the nurse, then...

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shigeru shouted.

_From next door..._

"Shigeru!" Kuroyan heard Shigeru's voice. He ran back to Shigeru's room and opened the door. What he saw was an open window and a broken vase on the floor. The room was all messed up it's like there was a tsunami that came. He saw nothing else because the light was turned off. When he turned on the light, he was surprised. He saw blood all over the place and then, he saw Shigeru lying on the floor.

"Shigeru! Shigeru! Speak to me... SHIGERU!!" shouted Kuroyan while holding Shigeru tightly.

"Kuro...yanagi... senpai..." Shigeru said softly. Kuroyan cried so hardly and he hold Shigeru tightly as well.

"Shigeru... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you..." said Kuroyan regretfully.

"senpai... it's not your... fault. Don't worry... about... it..." said Shigeru. Kuroyan called the doctor and waited for Shigeru outside the surgery room. Kuroyan realized that this is all Yukino's and the heaven... no I mean... Hell girl's doing. Should a girl from heaven do such things!? No!!

"Ne... Kuroyan!" said Kyosuke trying to cheer him up.

"I couldn't protect him..." said Kuroyan while looking down.

"I saw the room... it was a mess. It must be Yukino and that heaven girl... or should I say hell girl's act..." said Kyosuke.

"I'm glad this is going to end soon. Kirisaki-san and the police are going to investigate more about this and arrest them if they were found" said Kuroyan. Kyosuke smiled and said...

"Yeah... I'm glad too..." Kuroyan and Kyosuke sat down. They both looked so depressed, yet happy at the same time.

"There you are..." shouted Kazuma who was glad to see them there.

"Azuma!? What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be in bed!" said Kyosuke. Kuroyan and Kyosuke looked at Kazuma who was going towards them and was shocked and happy when he said...

"The doctor said that I can be release from the hospital tomorrow..."

"That's great! Then we can all go to the beach!" said Kyosuke.

"Beach?" asked Kuroyan looking confused.

"Yeah! We are all going to go to the beach for celebration. Everyone's invited! Wanna come?" asked Kyosuke.

"I can't... I have to go visit my mother with Shigeru to meet with Cathy there as well..." said Kuroyan while looking at the surgery room's door.

"Ok then... we'll see you in one month!" said Kazuma excitedly.

_Kyosuke and Kazuma went to the beach with the others for celebration on the next day. Then, the next week, Kuroyan went to his mother's house with Shigeru to meet with Cathy. They all had a great time going to the beach and visiting Kuroyan's mother's. Well it was, until, one day..._

"Kuroyanagi senpai... I'm going to take a walk first. So could you please give this to Cathy-san?" asked Shigeru while giving Kuroyan a letter.

"Sure..." answered Kuroyan. Shigeru went outside the house and went for a walk. The house was up in a mountain and around it was none other than flowers and forest. Shigeru stands in front of the White Roses. Then he said...

"Ah... it's such a beautiful place..."

_Meanwhile, at the beach..._

"Oi... Azuma! Could you get that ball!?" shouted Kyosuke from far away who accidentally threw the volleyball into the sea.

"Ok!" answered Kazuma. He swam towards the ball, into the deep parts of the ocean. Then he said

"Ah... what a nice view..."

_Shigeru and Kazuma both enjoyed the view and both of them thought..._

"_I really wish that I could stay longer. I want to be able to be with my friends all the time. I really enjoy it right now, but then... I know that... I couldn't... stay here..."_

Kuroyan saw the letter that Shigeru gave to him to give to Cathy. He was shocked and worried and he ran out looking for Shigeru. Kyosuke remembered the doctor saying something about Kazuma's health. He was also shocked and worried and he ran towards Kazuma...

"...I really wish... that I could be with you guys..."

That was the last thing both of them thought before they...

"SHIGERU!!!" shouted Kuroyan.

"AZUMA!!!" shouted Kyosuke.

When Kuroyan found Shigeru, Shigeru was lying on the white roses. And when Kyosuke found Kazuma, he was drowning. Kuroyan held Shigeru tightly and saw him holding a white rose covered in blood. Kuroyan carried Shigeru back to his mother's house and called the airport for an early flight back to Japan. Kyosuke held Kazuma and saw him holding a... what!!?? a seaweed!!?? how unromantic. Instead, Kyosuke threw the seaweed and let him hold a pink shell. He then ran back to the hospital and get a doctor to examine on Kazuma. Miraculously, Kuroyan arrived at Japan three hours later. He got a doctor to examine on Shigeru as soon as possible. He met Kyosuke again and they talked while Shigeru and Kazuma suddenly needs an operation. Cathy also came and she was introduced to Kyosuke by Kuroyan. Cathy told both of them...

"It's okay... I'll take over from here. Could you buy some food and drinks so that when Azuma and Kanmuri wakes up, they won't be thirsty or hungry?"

Then, Kuroyan and Kyosuke went outside to buy foods and drinks. They were shopping at the supermarket near by when suddenly...

"What!?They... died!?" shouted Kuroyan who just got a phone call from Cathy. Kyosuke heard and he ran away. He walked across the street without even knowing that the traffic light turned red. Suddenly...

"BAAMM..." Kuroyan heard a crash from the street near the supermarket. He ran towards that street and saw Kyosuke lying on the floor. Oh... I've just realized...

Kyosuke was only hit by a 'Bajaj' (search in http://id. an Indonesian vehicle with only three wheels.

"Kawachi! Kawachi! Are you alright!?" shouted Kuroyan while looking at fainted Kyosuke.

"Azuma... is that you? I'm so glad..." said Kawachi before he fainted.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why you... evil creature!!" shouted Kuroyan who didn't know what a Bajaj was. Then, he was hit by a baseball ball on the face and fainted.

_A few days later..._

"What's this... I'm seeing light. Is it... am I?? Oh yes... I remember now, I was hit by a baseball ball on the face and then... Am I going to heaven?" thought Kuroyan. "Shigeru!! Shigeru!! Wait for me... Shigeru!!!" shouted Kuroyan who was only seeing the light from the lamp of the dentist check-up machine.

"What are you doing... HEY!!" shouted the doctor while strangling the daydreaming Kuroyan.

'PSHH...'

What was that!? It seems that because of Kuroyan, the doctor was accidentally injected by a sleeping potion... LoL.

Kuroyan went to a restaurant to eat alone (how sad)... then, his mom called...

"Kuroyan! Come here... you haven't visit Shigeru-chan..." shouted his mom.

"But... but... He was like a brother to me. Why!? NO! I DON'T WANT TO VISIT HIS GRAVE... NO!!!" shouted Kuroyan loudly.

"Grave?What grave? What are you talking about Kuro..." before his mom finished talking... he hung up.

_Meanwhile..._

"Oi... Kawachi! Let's ride this doll palace!" shouted Azusagawa Mizuno while pointing at the doll palace.

"Why do I have to do this!?" asked Kyosuke while being dragged by Mizuno to the Doll Palace ride. Kyosuke is taking care of Mizuno because Panda is away. Kyosuke said he could handle anything but after riding the Doll Palace ride...

"Hueekk..." Kyosuke puked because of the freaky dolls.

"What's your problem!?" asked Mizuno.

"I don't have any pro... Hueekk..." said Kyosuke who puked again. What the heck!? He puked because of the Doll Palace ride (Indonesia Istana Boneka)!? Then, Kyosuke fainted and was dragged to the bench by Mizuno. When he woke up...

"Wh... where am I?" asked Kyosuke.

"I'm seeing light again... am I... dead? If yes, Kazuummaaaa... my best friend!! Wait for me..." he shouted.

Humph...

"Hey... what are you doing!?" asked a little boy who accidentally dropped his ice cream on Kyosuke's face.

"Where am I? Why am I seeing light?" asked Kyosuke to that boy.

"Haha... you're funny! We're inside the carnival! You're seeing the sun... that's why you see light silly..." said the boy while laughing. The boy went away and said goodbye to Kyosuke. Then, Mizuno came and bought him an ice cream.

"Huh? What happened to your face? It's full of ice cream" asked Mizuno.

_Two weeks have passed and Kuroyan and Kyosuke are already becoming happy again. Until one day when Kuroyan and Kyosuke were visiting Cathy who is still in Japan. Then, they both saw..._

"Kazuma!? Shigeru!?" shouted both of them who was super shocked seeing their dead friends sitting on the floor. Are they ghosts!? (that's what they think).

"Oh hi...Kuroyanagi senpai, Kawachi" said Shigeru.

"We were just having some tea..." said Cathy.

"Do you want some?" asked Kazuma. Before they knew it, Kawachi and Kuroyan fainted because of the shock. When they woke up, Kazuma and Shigeru explained what happened, so here's the story...

_When having the surgery, Shigeru's heart beat detector fell off and they thought that Shigeru was dead. Shigeru was eating meal at Kuroyan's mom's place before he fainted, right!? He actually fainted because he had a stomachache and tried to hold his breath because it really hurts._

_On the other side, Kazuma really died. But then before he was put in heaven/hell, he was flying around the town because he was told by the person who's in charge that he wasn't supposed to die yet. In the end, Kazuma was sent back to earth and to live again because... well, the people who became flying ghosts said that he was to noisy, crying and complaining. So then... yeah... that's how it is..._

"Let's win the Monaco Cup!" shouted Kazuma after explaining.

"Yeah!!" shouted the others.

So there you have it...

A HAPPY ENDING...

The End

_A Fan Fiction created by... MyAmaPen_


End file.
